¡Desfigúrate!
by Dialirvi
Summary: Oneshot. :OoT: La montaña de la muerte juega malas pasadas. Y Link lo comprobó de una manera dolorosa. ¿Cómo reacciona Zelda al saberlo? Y lo más importante, ¿lo que hace al saberlo?


EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**¡Desfigúrate!**

-He querido ir con Darunia, pero dicen que la montaña de la Muerte ha estado rara estos días...- terminó de decir con pesadumbre la chica rubia, que estaba sentada en las escaleras de la sala principal del palacio.

-Tú no puedes salir¡eres la princesa! jaja- comentó sarcásticamente el chico mientras se asía los guanteletes a las manos, ya había terminado un entrenamiento con los soldados y estaba simplemente exhausto.

-Claro! si...- dice sarcásticamente mientras golpea levemente al chico con el puño cerrado – puedo salir cuando yo quiera... te digo que quería ver a Darunia, no sé qué me había pedido que fuera a ver unas flores bomba nuevas – suspira- me gustaría salir e ir a verlas...-

-Bueno, he escuchado rumores, tal vez el viejo volcán busca hacer erupción –dice mientras se echa hacia atrás viendo a la chica con un ojo abierto- u.¬ además, estoy segurísimo de que no sólo vas a ver a los gorons, de paso te vas a los juegos de Kakariko-

-jeje¿tan predecible soy? –dice mientras se levanta- como sea, Darunia tenía que hablar conmigo, y pienso ir- desaparece en una puerta, que daba al comedor.

-_no, pero no voy a dejar que se arriesgue en ese volcán, princesa...-_

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Al otro día, despertó temprano, y preguntó por el chico, era usual que estuviera esperándola a las afueras del castillo, de vez en cuando lo acompañaba a entrenar, no era muy buena luchando, pero hacía el intento. Era raro, que él no estuviera ahí...

-Su majestad Zelda...- la llamó una sirvienta que corría hacia ella, cuando llegó recuperó el aire respirando agitadamente- debo darle un recado... el joven Link salió anoche, dijo que iba al Rancho Lon Lon...-

-oh, bueno, no puedo detenerlo n-n –dijo mientras iba al comedor.

Horas más tarde, en Kakariko...  
Dicen que la Montaña de la Muerte ha lanzado cenizas, es inminente una erupción, el Sabio del Fuego mandó llamar ayuda real, pero nadie se ha presentado...  
Esa misma tarde, cuando llovía a cántaros en la Villa, un caballo blanco se detuvo en la posada del lugar, una joven encapuchada bajó del animal, dejándolo en el establo, y entrando al aposento, donde el humo de varios pebeteros lo llenaban, las mesas llenas de hombres y mujeres charlando alegremente; en ese lugar también había un restaurante...

-Bienvenida a la posada... señorita...- le respondió amablemente una chica como de 25 años, con el cabello negro atado en una larga coleta, y vestida con un delantal de mesera y su vestido normal -¿desea algo?-

-Si, por favor déme un té... y pienso quedarme esta noche ¿tiene alguna habitación disponible?-

-Claro, pero espere a mi madre, es que ahora mismo está curando a un herido, ella le dará más información...- la joven fue a la cocina detrás de la barra para darle el té.

Ella fue a la misma barra sentándose en el lugar más alejado de todo, no se quitó la capucha, larga y negra, pues no quería que la reconocieran, escaparse no había sido fácil, y mucho menos con ese tiempo, parecía como si el cielo llorara una pérdida. Se acomodó en un banco alto, que estaba junto a un largo pasillo, que de seguro daba a las habitaciones, al final debía haber unas escaleras, pues era obvio que tenía segundo piso.  
La joven dependienta le dio una taza de humeante té, y la chica puso en la mesa una rupia amarilla, dejando ver su enguantada mano, la joven la vió sospechando algo, y de inmediato escondió su mano bajo la larga manga de la túnica-capucha. Se tomó el líquido lentamente, tratando de entrar de nuevo en calor.  
Al poco rato, se escuchó el rechinido de una puerta del pasillo, tal vez era un cliente que salía a comer algo, pero en vez de eso, una señora algo mayor salió y se dirigió detrás de la barra, en los brazos tenía frascos de pociones y ungüento, vendas y algodones, maldiciendo, los dejó en un cajón detrás de la barra, la joven la vió fijamente y sólo suspiró.

-Madre¿cómo sigue el joven herido?-

-Igual, no ha despertado, y ese goron no nos quiso decir qué le pasó exactamente... si supiera, ya hubiera llamado a la bruja que vive cerca del molino...-

-¡No digas tonterías, madre!- exclamó alarmada la muchacha.

-_Goron?_- pensó la chica encapuchada (N/A: que deben ya saber quién es, no? XD)- _es raro... que un goron baje... y con un herido..._- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Ah! madre! esta joven busca un cuarto...-

-¿de veras?- dijo la señora yendo hasta enfrente de la chica- bueno, el alquiler por una noche depende del número de camas...-

-Sólo una, si tiene...- dijo algo apagada.

-Claro que tengo! pero está al lado de la... ejemm, no importa... serían 250 rupias, señorita...-

-Eh... déjelo así... –sonrió nerviosa-_ demonios, sabía que debí haber venido como Sheik _¿cuál es mi cuarto?­-

-oh, si... venga conmigo...- la indicó la mujer mientras se pasaba del otro lado de la barra al pasillo.

Sigilosa la siguió, una, dos, tres puertas del lado derecho, y ella abrió, dejando ver un austero cuarto con una cama monamente arreglada, una mesa, un buró y dos sillas.

-El baño está de aquel lado- le indica con el dedo hacia la esquina del cuarto donde había una puerta- hay velas en el buró, y hay un candil y un candelero también.-

-Muchas gracias... –de su bolsillo saca una rupia dorada y otra morada y se las da a la mujer- con esto basta¿no?-

-Claro que si... es la primera que paga por adelantado, que raro que una jovencita sola tenga tanto dinero...-

-Jeje n-ñ no es para tanto...-

-Bueno, si quiere, la esperamos para cenar, no tiene costo, viene en la cuenta –sale del lugar dejándola sola.

La muchacha se queda sola, y lo primero que hace es quitarse la capucha, dejándola en una silla, después se quita la tiara con desprecio, los guantes y las hombreras, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Saca del morral que traía, un vestido sencillo y abrigador, se quita todos los ornamentos de oro y plata del cabello y orejas, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Se quita la fina tela del cubre todo azul doblándola con cuidado. Suelta el cinturón de oro, dejando la blusa rosa libre, que en breve se deshace de ella, poniéndose el ya mencionado vestido. Le dice adiós a la falda con el detalle rosa y guarda todo lo anterior en su morral –que por cierto pertenecía a su tutora-. Y sale de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor.  
Al salir, se topa con la hija de la posadera en la puerta de enfrente como si escuchara algo importante, al verla la chica se crispó, riendo nerviosamente se quitó de ahí.

-No vi nada!- se excusa nerviosa- juro que no escuché nada...ah! señorita! que susto me dio!-

-No se preocupe¿pero qué sucede?-

-Venga...- le dice con complicidad- es que hoy en la tarde el volcán arrojó algunas piedras de lava, y dicen que este muchacho había ido a Ciudad Goron... cuando esto pasó, bueno, según el goron histérico que lo trajo, una roca incandescente del volcán lo alcanzó... en la cara! por Din! pobre muchacho!-

-Diosas... ¿pero qué hacía ahí?- dijo alarmada, y a su vez agradeciendo a las Diosas de que el único muchacho que conocía estaba en estos momentos con su yegua o en el bosque, o de camino al castillo, pero ahí ya no la encontraría.

-Bueno, el Héroe del Tiempo siempre va a veces con los gorons¿no?- dijo algo deprimida la joven –lástima que le haya pasado eso, ni Din lo pudo salvar...-

-Ay...Diosas –dijo llevándose las manos a la boca- LINK!- gritó y trató de abrir la puerta donde se supone estaba el chico.

-¿qué pasa? –gritó la mujer yendo del lugar principal al pasillo.

-Espere señorita! no puede pasar! él aún no reacciona!- le dijo la muchacha tratando de detenerla.

-No! no entiende! Yo lo conozco! es mi amigo!-

-Igual que todos los de aquí- le dijo la mujer interponiéndose entre a puerta y ella- pero está gravemente herido, y hasta que no despierte no dejaré que nadie lo vea...-

-No entiende! Yo...- dijo ya resignada.

-El chico está grave, muchacha... no sé si despierte esta noche... esa roca de lava le dio en plena cara, y al parecer el cataplasma que le puse no cura una quemadura tan grave como esa...-

-Yo... yo¡yo sé magia!- dijo aun tratando de zafarse del agarre de la hija de la posadera-

-Y yo también –le dijo empujándola- pero la magia lo único que hará será maltratarlo más de lo que está, no se puede regenerar una cara-

Un horrible sentimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿a qué demonios había dio Link a Ciudad Goron? Se supone que ella iría¡él no tenía nada que hacer! Ahora estaba lastimado y ella sin poder verlo, demasiada angustia y preocupación la invadió.  
Un quejido desde el otro lado de la puerta hizo que las tres se callaran, la mujer la vió y rápidamente entró cerrando con llave, impidiendo a la princesa entrar, había sido la voz de Link, había despertado!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

No comió nada de lo que le sirvieron, la madre de la muchacha aún no salía, y de vez en cuando llamaba a voces a su hija para que le llevara vendajes, las pociones o alguna otra cosa. Estaba nerviosa, viendo al pasillo, rogando a las Diosas que estuviera bien su amigo.  
El local lucía ya vacío, la chica fue a cerrar mientras se quitaba el delantal, mirando por la ventana suspiró.

-¡Qué aguacero!- comentó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular- Señorita...- le dijo llamando su atención- No quiero ser inoportuna ni nada parecido, pero usted se parece demasiado a la hija del Rey...-

-¿de veras? –dijo nerviosa – n.ñ mucha gente me lo dice...-

-Me llamo Rosa... ¿usted?- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que ella- no me malinterprete, pero me gusta platicar con los viajeros...-

-Bueno... jeje, mi nombre es... Zelda...- dijo apagada y nerviosa.

-¡Cuántas coincidencias! xD y dime Zelda¿te puedo tutear?- la joven asintió- bueno¿a dónde vas?-

-A ciudad goron... un amigo vive allá y debo ir a verlo...-

-No creo que se pueda... el camino está cerrado desde la tarde, antes de que llegaras, por las mismas erupciones, no creo que abran hasta que suceda la inminente erupción- dijo calmada.

-Vaya, entonces todo mi viaje se echó a perder...- dijo triste.

-¿Conoces al héroe del Tiempo¿de dónde?- le preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, él me salvó hace ya un tiempo, además ayudó a muchos amigos míos y a mi padre...- dijo triste de recordarlo, por la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Así es Link, siempre ayudando gente... yo lo conozco desde que mi madre y yo pusimos este local, hace unos meses, venimos de Labrynnia...-

-Yo lo conozco desde que tenía 10 años –comentó serena, recordando cómo se habían conocido- y pues, ya van casi siete de eso, jaja-

-Lástima que... bueno, decían que era guapo, pero ahora, por como quedó...- dijo algo melancólica- espero que él lo acepte...

-Créeme, él no es consciente de lo guapo que es...- comentó igual de melancólica.

Al notar la cara de preocupación de la joven, Rosa la miró detenidamente.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿quién?-

-Link... ¿te gusta? aunque hay rumores de que él sólo tiene ojos para la princesa u.¬ aunque no le haga caso –pone una mano en su barbilla- me preguntó cómo reaccionará ella cuando sepa la noticia-

-Pues- dijo algo molesta y sonrojada por el comentario anterior- estoy segura de que a ella no le importaría eso...-

La conversación la interrumpe la madre de Rosa, que cansada sale de la habitación. Deja todo su equipo en la barra y llama a Rosa.

-Se quedó dormido, lo peor es la curación inmediata, su piel está quemada y estoy segura que le duele mucho...- mira a la joven- señorita, puede dormir, nosotras ya nos vamos a nuestro cuarto-

-Claro... –se dirige al cuarto, mientras las mujeres arreglan las cosas para irse a dormir.

Se escuchan pasos hacia la planta alta, dejándola completamente sola, se envuelve en su capucha y como un gato, va hacia la puerta de enfrente, lentamente la abre, dejando ver una habitación similar a la de ella, sólo que el chico dormía profundamente, y en efecto, era él... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo postrado con la cara semi-vendada, respirando pausadamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. El flequillo de cabello del lado derecho estaba hecho hacia atrás, pues la quemadura seguramente era en esa parte: en el ojo derecho justamente en el pómulo. No traía sus guanteletes, sus botas estaban a un lado, y pareciera que hubo forcejeo en el lugar, tal vez él luchó para que no lo curaran, era tan orgulloso.

Se acercó hasta un lado de la cama, y se hincó para poder verlo mejor, una infinita tristeza la invadió¿por qué había ido? Acercó su mano a la de él, que estaba aún cálida, y la estrechó con la suya, escuchando sus respiraciones y observándolo detenidamente.

-_Eres un imbécil Link... te expones para nada..._­- dijo algo feliz de que no hubiera pasado a mayores, tenía al chico con ella, era lo que importaba.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-Señorita...señorita... despierte...-

-_Esa voz..._- pensó entre sueños Zelda, se había quedado dormida sosteniendo la mano del chico, aún hincada.

Abrió los ojos, y miró hacia arriba, donde el chico aún con la cabeza sobre la almohada, la veía fijamente con el único ojo libre.

-¿Ze-Zelda¿Qué haces aquí¿por- -

-Link! –le dijo mientras trataba de no llorar- estás bien!- soltó su mano sólo para sentarse sobre la cama y abrazarlo.

-Zelda¿qué haces!?- trata de alejarla pero la chica estaba aferrada a él – por qué estás aquí?

-¿cómo que por qué? iba a ir a Ciudad Goron, pero el camino está cerrado, y me entero que fuiste! y estas herido¿por qué!? dime por qué!?- le dijo histérica.

-Darunia te manda saludos...- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¿por qué?!!- le grita ya llorando- no ves lo que te pasó?!

-Es que soy un tonto... debí haberme fijado... lo sie--

-No lo sientas! no entiendes!?- trata de serenarse- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?-

-Bueno, fui a ver a Darunia, que por cierto se alegró de verme, dijo que ya había refugiado a su gente en un lugar dentro de la ciudad, y la erupción sería dentro de dos días, cuando bajé de la montaña, el cráter empezó a lanzar rocas y...- en eso baja la mirada.

Zelda la pone una mano en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico volteé a verla.

-Puedo usar la canción de curación que me enseñaste-

-No, perderías demasiada magia y... no podría permitirlo-

-Tu ojo...-

-Mi ojo está bien... fue sólo mi otra mejilla- dijo optimista.

-¿por qué?- le preguntó aún sin comprender.

-No...- se sonroja- no quería que te pasara nada... y bueno, este es mi castigo por cuidarte tanto...-

-Link...- lo abraza de nuevo- pensé que te perdía! no vuelvas a hacer eso!

El comentario inocente hizo que los dos se sonrojaran más de la cuenta, siguiendo aún abrazada al chico, Zelda sólo dejó pasar el tiempo.

-Ya es mucho¿no?-

-Perdón –admite sonrojada separándose de él- sánate Link, y no me voy hasta que te cures...-

De improviso, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la posadera, que traía el frasco con ungüento.

-¿Usted aquí?- se dirigió a la chica.

-Oh vamos –intercedió el chico por ella- Lucilda, si es mi buena amiga...- baja la voz para que Zelda lo escuche- ¿cómo te llamas esta vez?-

En el mismo tono – Zelda...-

-Zelda- le dice a la señora- n.ñU-

-9.9 vaya, estos jóvenes... bueno, Zelda, puede salir, le voy a cambiar de vendas al chico...-

-T.T no! por lo que mas quiera, no!-

-Usted anduvo de valiente en un volcán activo! ¬¬X aguántese!-

Lucilda hace que Zelda salga de la habitación, mientras se escuchaban los reclamos y sollozos del muchacho, era muy infantil, cuando te quemas debes cambiarte las vendas cada cierto tiempo, y más si la quemadura era profunda y grave.  
Al poco rato salió la señora, con el ungüento y vendas que le había quitado al chico.

-Vigílalo, le puse sólo un cataplasma, pero sana muy rápido...-

Ella entra y ve ahora sólo una pequeña venda de tamaño rectangular bajo el ojo del chico.

-¿estás bien?-

-T.T duele... mucho... X-x-

-Tonto n-n- se sienta en la cama- debe haberte dolido mucho...-

-No necesariamente- dijo ahora viéndola con sus dos ojos.

-¿cómo?-

-Sé que tal vez esto pudo haberte pasado a ti, y preferiría mil veces pasar por esto que te pase algo...-

Lo mira sorprendida, y sólo junta sus manos en su regazo, viendo al suelo.  
Cuando el chico se quiere quitar la venda, la mano rápida de la muchacha lo golpea.

-Déjate ahí!-

-¬¬ oye! avisa!-

-Que te dejes ahí! se te puede poner peor-

-oh vamos! quiero ver que tan marcado quedé-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo divertido...-

-Gajes del oficio-

-¿cuál oficio?-

-Cuidar a una princesita testaruda que no entiende que no debe ir a un volcán activo...-

-¿no te mordiste la lengua?-

-u.ú demonios!-

-jajaja- ríe de buena manera al ver al chico con su mismo humor.

-Pues ni me maté ni nada 9-9 no sé por qué alguien se molestaría por algo así-

-Ya no estás tan guapo- dijo sin pensar y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Qué quisiste decir?- dijo asombrado.

-0/0 nada! nada! no dije nada!-

-¬0¬ Zelda...-

-u/u qué?-

-¿Qué dijiste?!-

-o/o no me hagas repetirlo!-

Él la toma de las muñecas, jugando, tratando de sacarle la verdad.

-Dime!-

-no! déjame¿no se supone que estás herido?-

-Se supone...-

-Vas a ver...- dice mientras le toca la parte con la venda-

-AAAAAAAY! ¬¬X no hagas eso!-

-Perdón! no quise...- el chico la toma otra vez de las muñecas acercándola a su cara sin querer-

Se quedan así un rato, viéndose fijamente, con su pulso por las nubes, y rojos a más no poder.

-La comida esta –entra Rosa y al verlos en esa posición se queda extrañada- ...lista...-

Los dos se separan apenados, y el chico se sienta en la cama para poder ponerse sus botas.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

La comida pasó sin contratiempos, al final Zelda se dirigió a su cuarto y Link fue llevado por la posadera al suyo a la fuerza, y le dijo que en breve iría a revisarle la herida.  
Con las puertas abiertas, se podían ver los dos cuartos sin problemas. Link se sentó apesadumbrado en la cama, tocándose la herida por encima de la venda.

-Te dijeron que no te tocaras...- le recordó la chica.

-XP puedo hacer lo qué yo quiera...-

-Vas a ver- dijo molesta levantándose y yendo hacia él-

Fue y le trató de quitar la mano de la cara, y comenzaron a forcejear jugando, como casi siempre hacían.

-No Link! no se vale! estás más fuerte que yo!- exclamó la chica entre risas.

-¿por qué eres tan testaruda? es mi cara!-

-Ya te dije!- dijo aún forcejeando para quitarle las manos de la cara- no quiero que te lastimes!-

-Bueno, bueno...- dejó a la chica y calmó sus manos poniéndolas sobre la cama- sólo quiero pedirte un favor...-

-Dime...- dijo viéndolo seriamente.

-Dime qué tan marcado estoy, por favor...-

-¿quieres que- -

-Si, quítame la venda...-

-No Link...-

-Por favor... quiero ver si quedé tan marcado...-

-Seguro?- dijo algo nerviosa y no del todo convencida.

-Vamos, eres mi amiga, además te lo estoy pidiendo...-

Con la mano temblorosa se acercó a la venda del chico, que sólo volteó sus ojos hacia arriba, mientras sentía cómo la muchacha le quitaba la venda, era una porción realmente grande, 5 centímetros cuadrados de quemadura, marcados horriblemente con varias cicatrices, que aún estaban rojas por lo reciente de la herida.

-...- Zelda sólo sollozó al ver el estado de la cara del joven- Link, esto es mi culpa...-

-Tan mal estoy?- dijo divertido- vamos, que eso me saco por cuidarte...-

-Yo podría...-

-No, no me vas a curar, te lo prohíbo...- dijo tomándola de los hombros y viéndola a los ojos fijamente- no me hagas arrepentirme...-

-Link...- dijo viéndolo algo nerviosa- arrepentirte de qué?-

-De quedarme aquí... me obligas a irme-

-No puedes salir así! aún no estas curado!-

-jeje, ves? demasiada preocupación para nada-

-Me preocupo por ti...- dijo viendo a otra parte que no fueran los ojos del muchacho, avergonzada.

-...- expresó un suspiro viendo cómo la chica tenuemente se ruborizaba- yo también... y he pagado este precio por cuidarte...-

-No si yo puedo evitarlo- dijo colocando su mano de improviso en la cara del chico y comenzando a concentrarse.

-Zelda! no!- exclamó tratando de quitársela de encima pero demasiado tarde, la chica era una hechicera poderosa y ya había conjurado el hechizo. Un leve ardor en la cara lo hizo mascullar algo incoherente, y después se quitó la mano de la chica cuando se percató que había terminado.

-Te... dije... que no... te iba a dejar así...- musitó sumamente agitada por tanta magia que había utilizado.

El muchacho se toco la mejilla, y no tenía absolutamente nada.

-Zelda...- dijo asombrado- me...me sanaste...-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por...ti...- dijo antes de caer vencida por el tremendo cansancio, siendo detenida por el joven.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-Explícame de nuevo- alcanzó a escuchar a Rosa que estaba en algún lugar de la habitación – que ella es quién y te hizo qué?-

-Que es la princesa y me sanó, es lo único que puedo decir- comentó Link algo apagado.

-Es la princesa! y aquí! en esta pocilga!- dijo alarmada Rosa- que pena!-

-No es para tanto, por lo menos no se quedó a dormir en la intemperie como cada vez que se escapa 9.9- comentó sarcástico el chico.

Sintió un puñetazo en el hombro, volteando a ver a Zelda que ya había despertado y estaba visiblemente molesta.

-Con que me quedo a dormir en la intemperie, no? ¬¬-

-Zelda! n.ñU- dijo asustado el joven.

-Su majestad- Rosa hizo una reverencia- le ruego me perdone por mi falta de apropiada dirección para con usted-

-ah, no es para tanto!- comentó la chica sonriendo.

-Bueno, iré a llamar a mi madre...- dijo saliendo.

-Qué me pasó? –dijo al reconocer su propio cuarto en la posada, mirando a Link inquisitivamente.

-Te desmayaste, de nuevo 9.9- dijo como algo reprochable- este... yo... gracias...- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-No fue nada...- exclamó complacida de ve de nuevo la cara del joven sana- sólo déjame verte bien, tal vez se me pasó algo...- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba con una mano el mentón del chico obligándolo a mirarla- mmm- expresó mientras le escudriñaba la cara – sólo sonrojo al extremo- este comentario hizo que el chico se sonrojara más- pero, ni yo me la creo del hechizo que hice!-

-Terminaste?- dijo impaciente de tener la cara de Zelda tan cerca de la suya.

De improviso le dio un corto beso en la frente, apartando con delicadeza el flequillo rubio que la tapaba desordenadamente.

-Listo, terminé...- le dijo sonriendo y dejándolo libre.

-u//ú- sólo se sentó sobre la cama sonrojado hasta el tope- este¿dónde dejaste a tu caballo?- le dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Afuera, no vi a Epona...- le comentó algo preocupada.

-Es que de seguro se fe al Rancho, ya sabes cómo es ella- suspira- Zelda...yo...-

-Mande... n-n-

-Es que yo... ./.U demonios...-

-Dime! o.ó-

-Gracias... de nuevo...- la miró apenado- no debiste, pero gracias...-

Lentamente se fue acercando hacia ella, que estaba sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada, y el chico sólo le dio un tímido beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, también sonrojado. Quedándose a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Se miraron a los ojos y lentamente (otra vez! -w- me gusta que sea lento! ¬¬U) se acercaron el uno al otro, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar, buscando los labios del otro, hasta que se encontraron y tímidamente se besaron, sintiendo todas las emociones que estaban revueltas y locas, sus pulsos hasta por quién sabe dónde y sus respiraciones agitadas. Sin siquiera moverse para no romper el encanto de tener sus bocas juntas.

El sonido de pasos que se acercaban hizo que se alejaran bruscamente, rojos y respirando con el corazón en la garganta, para luego ver a Lucilda y a Rosa que llegaban.

-... vaya... estos jóvenes de hoy...- expresó Lucilda al verlos rojos y agitados- ¬0¬ si querían privacidad, sólo le hubieran dicho a Rosa...-

-No cómo cree!- dijeron los dos avergonzados al mismo tiempo.

-u0u bueno... sólo les vine a decir que el desayuno está listo, ¬w¬ vamos hija, dejémoslos solos...- se retiran, mientras Rosa suelta una risita divertida.

-No es lo que creen!- dijo apenado el chico mientras ellas cerraban la puerta – u/ú.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-Gracias Lucilda, gracias Rosa- expresó la chica mientras ensillaba de nuevo a su caballo blanco, dispuesta a irse.

-Fue un placer su majestad...-

-Vamos princesa, que de seguro Impa me matará cuando sepa esto...- dijo apagado el chico mientras la esperaba metros adelante.

Se subió a su montura y dirigió al caballo hasta él, que fue caminando silenciosamente junto a ella, de vez en cuando acariciando al caballo.

-¿crees que me digan algo?- preguntó curiosa.

-De qué?-

-De haberme escapado...-

-u.u eso es obvio...-

-¿crees que te digan algo?- preguntó con el mismo sonsonete.

-De qué?- se impacienta y la ve extrañado.

-De lo que pasó hoy... entre nosotros dos...- se ruboriza.

-No sé... –dijo tratando de mantenerse serio- pero sabes algo?-

-¿qué?- le contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-Si debí haberme desfigurado la cara para que me dieras un beso... 9.9 imagínate cuando quiera que me abraces!- dijo sarcástico.

-¬/¬XXX LINK!- dijo molesta.

-No! no hagas eso!- corre al ver que la chica estaba molesta y le iba a aventar el caballo- no!-

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- le gritó mientras lo trataba de alcanzar.

Así, jugando, fueron hasta la campiña de Hyrule y de ahí, pasarían al castillo, para esperar la regañiza de su tutora...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**-w- pido perdón por haber desfigurado a Link, por lo menos en unas escenas de este fic... T.T si vieran cuánto sufrí... XD  
Intento de romance, pero cada vez que quiero hacer algo decente! ¬¬ me sale fumado! x-X bueno, será mi maldición... Saludos a los que leen esto y a los que dejarán reviews... saben que los quiero con toda mi alma ;D  
PD: hace ya varios días que trato de pensar en algo DECENTE para la segunda parte de un oneshot que hice, así que no prometo nada, pero sepan que en eso trabajo...  
PD2: el capítulo doce de RMR está listo, pero quiero terminar unas cositas antes de publicarlo...**

**PD3: 51 reviews para LAEH, o se queda sin final xD no se crean, para la próxima semana publico, sólo debo hablar con las implicadas de algo...¬-¬ ellas saben de qué...**

**PD4: DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
